Dimensional Fluxes: Magical Terrors
by Isadora Rose
Summary: Two girls and two Harry Potter actors find themselves litterally crashing into Hogwarts castle. What will happen when the actors meet their doubles and the girls go out exploring?
1. Headaches

Dimensional Fluxes: Magical Terrors

By: Maggie and Rebecca

Note - Neither of us own J.K. Rowling's characters or any of the Harry and the Potters songs. We don't claim rights over them. If you want to know more about Harry Potter go here. If you want to know more about Harry and the Potters go here.

Characters:

- Maggie

- Rebecca

- Tom

- Rupert

Summary

Maggie and Rebecca are hanging out when all of a sudden they slip and their heads crash together. They black out and when they wake up they find themselves in the Hogwarts castle.

Tom and Rupert are filming when suddenly a piece of set falls and hits them both on the head. They black out and when they wake up they find themselves in the Hogwarts castle.

Rebecca

Hi everybody! I suppose I should introduce myself first. I'm going by Rebecca currently and I really like the movie Draco (Tom Felton's so pretty!) but the book Draco could use some work. Also, I am ever so slightly weird. I really like fantasy (LotR), science fiction (Star Wars), and fan fiction so my friend and I decided to write one.

Maggie

Hey! I'm Maggie. Becca is a friend of mine (duh!). We were sitting around this one weekend and we were like, "What would happen if we fell into the HP world armed w/ Harry and the Potters?" For those of you who don't know Harry and the Potters is a very amusing band that writes songs like if Harry made a band and sang sad songs about his life. If you would like to look them up then click here. Anyway, as I was saying. We thought it would be fun so here's the story. Later this summer I'm going to be writing another HP fanfic but it will be more on the mature/teen side. Alright, I know you're probably getting tired of me rambling on so here's the story!

Chapter One: Headaches

POV Rebecca

Well, I was visiting my friend Maggie's house one afternoon during Christmas vacation and we were continuing one of our odd random discussions over movies and books, to be more specific, Harry Potter.

"My sister still thinks that Snape is innocent. I guess it's possible but doubtful. Though, know J.K. she'll try and do something like that to 'surprise' us. I mean, she's setting it up for Draco to be good isn't she?" Maggie rambled on.

"I love Draco. I think he was forced into trying to kill Dumbledore. I mean, he didn't go through with it and he spent a lot of time crying I the bathroom. I bet if the boos weren't written for the age group it is Draco would have cut himself open as opposed to Harry doing it for him. Of course, it helps that Tom Felton has pretty blonde hair and plays evil so well." I explain.

"That's true. Albeit random." Maggie laughed.

As we continued the conversation Maggie put her Harry and the Potters CD on her player.

"I like that Quizilla quiz that was 'Which Draco Would You Fall For. The part where he snoged you was so dreamy." Maggie sighed.

"Snog is one of those words that is so much fun to say." I laughed, "Like the word bloke. Bloke, bloke, bloke, bloke.

"You know what would be really fun?" I said rather randomly. "If we could go to the set of Harry Potter and follow Tom Felton around playing the 'Draco Malfoy What's Your Problem' song."

"We could be groupie!" Maggie proceeded to do a rather odd looking dance and as I joined in we started to sing to the song that was blaring out through the CD player's speakers.

Your blood may be pure

But your heart is spoiled

You wouldn't be so tough

Without Crabbe and Goyle

Malfoy wouldn't be so cool if I wasn't around

I'm his enemy at school

He really wants to get me down

Draco Malfoy what's your problem

All your friends think you're bad

Cause you treat me so bad

Draco Malfoy what's your problem

All your friends think you bad

Cause you treat me so bad

You think you're so cool

Cause you're Slytherin's seeker

You're only that good cause you're a dirty cheater

You hate muggle-borns like Hermione Granger

I wouldn't be surprised if you became a Death Eater

Draco Malfoy what's your problem?

All your friends think you're bad

Cause you treat me so bad

Draco Malfoy what's your problem?

All your friends think you're bad

Cause you treat me so bad

"This CD has special brain melting powers!" Maggie squealed.

"Yep, yep!" I responded. "I let all my other friends listen to it as a form of cruel and unusual punishment."

We were both giggling insanely and what happened next happened so fast that I'm not even sure what it was. As we were laughing we bumped heads and blacked out. The next thing I remembered was that the two of us crashed to the floor of Hogwarts castle's great hall. I was wearing the uniform of a Gryphondor and Maggie was in that of a Ravenclaw.

POV of Narrator

Meanwhile, in Scotland the cast and crew of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix were filming the part of the movie where Ron was dealing with nerves from his first Quidditch match. Malfoy couldn't be described as helping.

"Cut! Cut!" yelled the director. "Break time." He left muttering under his breath about various things. Nobody was sure what but it never sounded good.

Both Tom and Rupert we standing on the set talking about the scene when all of a sudden they heard someone screaming. They looked up and saw a piece of what looked like one of the statues falling towards them. Before they could move out of the way it crashed onto their heads with a crack!

They blacked out and when they came to they saw that the were in what looked like a larger version of the Great Hall set sitting on the floor. Two dazed looking girls sat blinking next to them. What Rupert said next summed up what all four of them were think. "Bloody hell. Where are we?"


	2. Seeing Double

Note - Neither of us own J.K. Rowling's characters or any of the Harry and the Potters songs. We don't claim rights over them. If you want to know more about Harry Potter go here. If you want to know more about Harry and the Potters go here.

Chapter 2: Seeing Double

POV of Narrator

The four of them looked around eyes wide open. Finally Maggie spoke up.

"Rupert? Rupert Grint?" She asked her eyes widening.

He looked her up and down and smiled, "Yeah. You would be?"

Maggie let out a squeal of delight and flung herself at him. "OMG!" She squeaked. "I love you!"

He laughed and did his best to pry her off. "Well," he started turning a light pink that progressed into a deep red. "I'm… um… glad to hear it."

Rebecca rubbed her eyes and blinked up at the blonde boy before her. He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Tom Felton." He said politely, "Who might you be?"

"Um… I'm… uh…" She stuttered. "Rebecca! I'm Rebecca." She accepted his hand and he helped her stand up.

Rupert finally got Maggie off but she was hovering around him like a scientist observing a very interesting experiment.

"Where are we?" Tom asked.

Rebecca, unable to make clear words mumbled something that sounded like, "Pshibula. Urk!"

"What?" Tom asked.

"I think we're at Hogwarts." Maggie said, that being the most normal thing she had said for a while.

"But," Rupert interrupted, "That's impossible. Hogwarts doesn't really exist. I must be dreaming."

"Let's check!" Before he could stop her Maggie grabbed his hand and pinched his arm.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"I don't think you're dreaming."

"What are we going to do?" Rebecca said finally. "I don't know how to get back home. If I recall my Harry Potter books correctly people seem to die here and we don't have magic. At least, I don't think we do. Hmm…"

"Where is home for you two?" Tom asked.

"America." Maggie said, "Out in the middle of nowhere."

All of a sudden they heard a loud bell that they were sure could be heard all around the castle.

"Hogwarts has bells?" Rebecca yelled.

They covered their ears and when it finally stopped the looked at each other confused for a moment before streams of children started pouring into the hall and to the dinning room from every direction. They huddled together as much as they could, a little surprised at this sudden life to the stillness that had been around a few moments ago.

As they were looking around someone ran smack into Ron and he fell down bringing Maggie down with him. "Whocha!" He grumbled standing up and helping Maggie to her feet. He turned to see who he had run into and he froze turning a pale white.

"Rupert? Rupert?" Maggie said confused waving her hand around in his face. "What is it?"

She peered around him and saw a perfect duplicate of the boy standing beside her but his face was slightly less pale and his hair was more ruffled.

"Omg!" She whispered. "It's Ron. The real Ron."

"Bloody hell." Ron breathed. "Who are you?"

"I'm… I'm… Rupert." He managed to get out.

"Well you look bloody well like me." Ron said looking more confused.

"What's going on?" Tom asked leaning around Maggie with Rebecca right behind him.

"MALFOY!" Ron yelled, "What are you doing here? Are you a part of this?"

Maggie realized what was going on and hurriedly looked around. "Where's Hermione?" She asked Ron as she searched the crowd.

"Dunno," he muttered looking strangely down at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maggie but that's not really important."

Suddenly she spotted someone with bushy brown hair coming towards them.

"Hermione!" she called out.

The girl looked up confused at the one calling her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Maggie ignored the question. "Hermione, I need to talk to you. All of us do." She pointed to Rebecca and Tom and at the double R's still standing staring at each other.

Hermione turned a little white but nodded. "Come one. I think we'll need the Room of Requirement for this."


	3. Secrets

Note - Neither of us own J.K. Rowling's characters or any of the Harry and the Potters songs. We don't claim rights over them.

Chapter 3: Secrets

Pov Rebecca

I'd finally recovered from the absolute shock of what was going on. We were actually here! Tom FELTON and Rupert Grint were with us. "Hmmm, must start evil planning and snap out of fan-girl mode." I thought to myself. Somewhere along the way we'd picked up Harry. I hadn't been paying attention so I was sure when that had happened.

When we'd finally gotten to the room it took three tires to get in. When we finally entered it (equipped with a large entertainment system. Evil plans! Evil plans!) Hermione turned on us. "All right, who are you and why do those two look like Ron and Malfoy?"

Maggie and I looked at each other. "Well, we're not sure why we're here." Maggie said, still overwhelmed by the presence of the (in her opinion) two HOT redheads. "Well, hmm… er. OK, I think we're from an alternate… universe where, well, Harry's life is a book."

At this point Harry's head shot up.

"WHAT?"

"There's supposed to be seven books. The first book was Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, then The Chamber of Secrets and so one. There's also a couple of movies."

At that point Ron interrupted, "What the bloody hell are movies?" Everybody stared at him blankly for a second.

Then Maggie said slowly, "They're like books but you can see them. They are like wizard pictures that move around and there is sound and everything. Only, they aren't magic. Just electricity. In this case, it's the story of Harry's, and your, life. Tom is Draco in the films and Rupert there is you."

"My life is a movie?" (AN. Sorry whoever I stole that from)

"Well, yeah." I said. This was very awkward.

Hermione was glaring at us suspiciously. "How do we know you're telling the truth and no using polyjuice or something like that?"  
Maggie and I looked at each other and Tom and Rupert looked a little put out. "Well," Tom began. "For one thing. We know several things that anyone who trying to use polyjuice wouldn't know."

Maggie continued, "Yeah! Um… first year. You, Hermione, went crying into the bathroom because Ron was a jerk." She sent an apologetic smile his way, "Then you lied when the teachers asked about the mountain troll."

I continued, "Second year you three made polyjuice in the girls bathroom which is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets where Moaning Myrtle was killed years ago. A Basilisk lived in there. Hermione stole the ingredients for the potion from Snape's secret stash and he has been trying to pin it on Harry for years.

Rupert then took up after me, "Yeah, and you and Harry used the time turner in third year to save Buckbeak and Sirius Black from being killed. Just curious, did you ever tell Ron how you did that? It made me mad that I didn't get to film that part although it was fun watching Tom being hit over and over again."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were staring. "Well," Ron finally choked out, "You don't' act a bit like Malfoy, I'll give you that much."

I just had to insert a comment, "No, he isn't evil but he can act like it extremely well. I bet he could even fool Draco's mother."

I looked around the room wishing that we had the movies so that we could prove ourselves to the semi-believers. A smile curled across my face when over in a far corner in a box the corner of a fourth book bootleg cover peaked out over the top. Then it occurred to me to ask, "What year are you guys in?"

Hermione looked at me oddly, "It's our sixth year."

"What's the month and date?"

"September four."

"Oh lovely." Maggie said.

We exchanged glances and both knew we were thinking the same thing. Oh, this was going to be fun.


	4. Jack and Jill

-1Chapter 4: Jack and Jill

PoV of Narrator

It was late at night when the credits of The Goblet of Fire finally rolled across the screen. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat dumbstruck staring at the it. Maggie smiled at them as she flipped the screen off.

"Bloody hell." Ron gasped and Maggie and Rebecca couldn't help exchanging amused glances.

"Yeah, so." Rupert started, "now that you know we're telling the truth what are we going to do?"

"Well," Hermione answered, "you can stay in here for a while. I'm pretty sure that I can find out a way to send you back but you have to stay out of sight. Especially you two." She looked meaningfully at Rupert and Tom.

The four of them looked around the room and saw one lonely couch in the corner. When they turned around the three others were gone. They shrugged and pulled out the bed in the couch. Rebecca squeezed in next to Tom and Maggie draped herself over the arm leaning against the back of it. Rupert sprawled out at the end with his legs hanging over the side.

Amazingly they fell asleep quickly and deeply. Maggie only woke up when she fell off of her perch and hit her head on the couch arm on the way down.

She grumbled as she sat up rubbing her head. She stood and walked over to the window pulling back the curtain just a crack so that she could see outside. The sun was just rising over forest and casting purple lines on the surface of the lake.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Rupert asked coming up behind her and looking over her shoulder.

She shook her head, "I fell."

He laughed, "Me too."

"It's beautiful."

"Sucks being trapped in here doesn't it?"

Maggie nodded. "There's so much out there. How can we stay in here?"

"Why should we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why should we have to be prisoners in this over crowded room? No one's stopping us."

"What about them?" She pointed to Rebecca who was holding onto Tom like some large Teddy Bear.

"Ah, we could be back long before they notice. Come on."

Maggie thought for a moment and then smiled. "Alright! Let's go!"

They opened the door quietly and found themselves in a long stone hallway.

"Woah." Maggie gasped. "For some reason this place seems familiar."

"What?" Rupert studdered as she grabbed his hand and started running down the closest stairway. They ran down another hallway and up five more flights only to go down five more.

"Where are we going?" Rupert gasped as she stopped.

She smiled down at him. "You don't realize where we are?"

He looked up and smiled. In front of them was a large picture of a bowl of fruit. A huge pear was hovering just above Maggie's head.

"Food!" He gasped as she tickled it and the painting swung open in a large doorway

The two of them ran in utterly astonished by the huge mass of elves. A group of twenty or so ran over holding up large plates of the breakfast food. They ate their fill of toast, marmalade, eggs, bacon, potatoes, milk, orange juice, and biscuits.

They left full and happy. They wandered around talking for a while about everything from internet and T.V. to work and school. They found themselves finally at the door leading to the grounds. They went through cautiously as the castle was now starting to stir and neither of them wanted to be recognized.

As they walked around Rupert was talking about Dan and Emma.

"They're really great to hangout with. At first it was kind of akward but we started getting along really quickly. It's a lot of fun but realy hard work. I think I look foreward to the break between movies as much as normal kids do for summer break."

Maggie had stopped and was staring off into space. It was a few moments before Rupert noticed.

"What?" He asked turning around.

"Shhh!" She gasped pulling him to stand behind a tree with her.

Confused he looked around her and his jaw dropped. A group of three girls were walking toward them. Two of them were obviously twins with long black hair and tannish skin but the third was a shorter girl with wavy reddish hair and bright hazel eyes.

"OMG!" Maggie whispered from her hiding place. "It's me."

"Who is it?" Rupert asked.

"Not a bad start to the year is it?" One of the Patil twins asked.

"Hmmm." The red head agreed. "The boys are defiantly much better. I mean, just look at Ron."

The other two laughed. "Remember first year? He was so scrawny and had that bowl cut?"

"Hey! It was cute." Rupert said defending himself. He shut up when Maggie gave him a sharp jab in the stomach

"So are you going for him Lavender?" The other twin asked.

"He's defiantly on my list." She laughed.

They turned onto a path that led back to the castle and were out of earshot.

"Oh my gosh!" Maggie laughed jumping out from behind the tree. She was shaking with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rupert asked coming out behind her rubbing his stomach.

"Don't you know who she was?"

"No, who?"

"That was Lavender! Lavender Brown!"

"What? You're Lavender?"

The two of them laughed so hard that they crashed into the grass by the edge of the lake. When Maggie was out of breath she drug her fingers through the water.

"So, I'm Ron. Tom's Malfoy and you're Lavender. So who is Becca?"

Maggie shrugged. "Dunno. Oh crap! I forgot about Becca." She looked up and saw the that sun was way past the middle of the sky. "They'll be up by now!"

The two of them crashed through the woods and up the hill to the castle. They ran past the confused looking students and charged to the requirement hallway. They ran up and down it three time and finally the door appeared.

They ripped it open and gasped at what they saw.


	5. Ghostly

-1Chapter 5: Ghostly

Tom woke up confused about where he was. A girls arms were wound around his chest it took him a while to realize that half of his body was hanging over the edge of the couch. He gently shook off Becca and stood up. The events of the day before flowed through his mind as she wound through the sound equipment.

He grinned when he realized the Rupert and Maggie were gone. _Just like him, _he thought running his fingers through his hair. He decided to go and try to find some food before Becca woke up. He quietly closed the door behind him. It took him a while to find the fruit bowl portrait in the winding halls. When he finally did he loaded up his arms with food for him, Becca, and at least ten others.

When he got back though Becca wasn't there. He dropped his load of food and groaning left the room again. Almost immediately after he went into the hall Becca ran smack into him making him crash to the ground.

"Good morning." He groaned and she helped him off.

"Shhh!" Becca hissed. "Get the door open quick!"

Tom didn't have time to question her when from the other end of the hallway he saw Snape rounding the corner with Draco right on his heels.

They horridly pulled it open and it took them a while to realize that it looked different. All of the equipment was gone and replaced by a lot of squishy chairs and couches as well as a small kitchen and a huge window seat. Four doors led off from that room but they didn't have to explore it now as they heard something on the other side slam into the place that had previously been the door. They heard talking from the other side.

"I swear Professor! I saw her! She was flesh and blood!" Draco's voice whined.

"That's impossible." They heard Snape reply, "She died years ago. Ghosts cannot take on another body. You must have been imagining it."

"Then why did she run? And who was with her?"

"I never saw anything Malfoy. Maybe you just ate something odd or someone fed you hallucination potion."

"I swear Professor! She was real!"

"Come Mr. Malfoy. I have the antidote in my office."

They heard the two of them walking off down the hallway and sighed with relief. "What were you doing?" Tom asked finally when he thought the coast was clear.

"I was looking for you. I ran into Malfoy down near the great hall and he got all pale and scared and then went and got Snape. That's when I started to run."

"What did he mean by ghost? You don't think that you have look like someone from here too do you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno."

They ate their food and just sat and talked for a while until they heard the slam of a door.


	6. Midnight Visits

-1

Chapter 6: Midnight Visits

Rupert and Maggie gasped at the luxurious room before them. "What happened?" Maggie gasped staring at the chandelier hanging above her head.

"I guess we didn't need all the sound stuff anymore so the room changed." Becca answered. "Where were you?"

The two told her the story about Lavender Brown and she told them about Malfoy.

"What do the rooms lead to?" Maggie finally asked.

"Bedrooms." Tom answered, "There is a special one for each of us. It's like the room knew what we liked and personalized them."

"Where's mine?" Maggie gasped.

Becca led her off to show her the forest green room with the huge four poster bed while Rupert and Tom examine the kitchen.

"Hey look!" Rupert said pulling out a bottle. "Butterbeer!"

"Look guys!" Becca and Maggie ran out of the room. "Harry and the Potters!"


	7. Butterbeer and Boy Bands

Chapter 7: Butterbeer and Boy Bands

Authors Notes:

Becca - Thank you to all the nice people who reviewed and I'm sorry sorry sorry. Schools out so work can begin!

Maggie – Truly sorry mates! I guess it wasn't such a great idea to start this story when I had finals to study for. No matter, it's the holidays now and I'm back home with Becca so the brainstorming can begin. All hail whoever invented summer vacation! Now, back to the story!

Becca's P.o.V.

Harry and the Potters. This was going to be fun!  
Tom and Rupert were looking at us curiously. "Who the bloody 'ell are they." Rupert (who else) said.  
"They're a horribly off-key boy band!" I piped up.  
"Okay... then why exactly are you exited?" Tom asked, cutely confused.  
"It's always been a dream of mine to torture the various Harry Potter characters with these god-awful songs. Here listen to this." I played him the song Maggie and I had been listening to when this whole adventure had started. Tom and Rupert listened, eyes growing wider as well as their smiles. By the end of the song, Maggie and I were rolling on the floor laughing at their  
dumfounded expressions.  
Tom turned to look at me. "What _was_ that?"

"It was bloody brilliant!" Rupert commented.  
"That is what we shall use to drive Draco Malfoy insane." Maggie grinned.

Oh, it was too perfect. I resisted the urge to laugh evilly as I am not very good at it and people look at me funny when I do. That was when I heard someone else laughing. "What the…" We all spun around to discover Harry Potter having what appeared to be a very quiet epileptic seizure. He appeared to have gone insane and tears were pouring down his face. I assumed he was laughing but it came out in little bursts that were interspersed with "Malfoy, problem. Oh my dying, if he ever heard that. "We all stared at him until he stopped laughing. He finally got up off the floor and recovered slightly.

"Hermione wanted me to check on you all. Um… that was not what I was expecting. What was it exactly?"  
"Harry and the Potters." We explained the whole book thing of course. "I believe that we failed to mention however that there has been a whole bunch of fans who have written about your world, made up, and yes even written songs." I informed him.  
"Oh. And that song was…"  
"A pair of brothers put together a band like if you had a band and sang sad songs about your life."  
"Oh".  
"Yeah". That's when he started chuckling again. "What are the rest of the songs like?"  
Maggie and I turned and looked at each other. We couldn't let him listen to some songs, for obviously reasons. So let him listen to what? The spider song!

We've got to  
Follow the spiders into the Forbidden Forrest  
We've got to do what Hagrid said

But don't be scared  
Don't be scared  
Don't be scared  
That spider is only  
The size of a small elephant  
A small elephant

There's no way out  
The spiders have surrounded us  
They're looking hungry  
Why did we do what Hagrid said?

But don't be scared  
Don't be scared  
Don't be scared  
That spider is only the size of a small elephant

Harry listened. Then he laughed and shook his head and turned to look a Rupert. "You scared of spiders, Mate."  
"Terrified, Just like Ron really." Rupert replied.

After Harry left the four of them downed all the butterbeer in the cabinet and went to bed after many more rounds of Harry and the Potters. It was early in the morning before they all finally crawled into their four-posters and went to sleep happy. Whether it was the butterbeer, the music, or the idea of another adventure the next day, they had no idea.

No idea…


	8. Bloody Third Time This Morning

Chapter 8: Bloody Third Time This Morning!

Snape slammed the door of his office and started pacing the floor.

What was going on? How could Keladry be at Hogwarts? She was supposed  
to be in America. Well, technically she was supposed to be dead but

that didn't matter much. Before he had sent Draco back to the dorms,  
he had done a simple contained mind wipe. When he would wake up in the

morning the whole thing would be fuzzy, like a dream. He yelled in  
rage and pushed over a table, glass vials skittering over the floor  
and some kind of powder sizzled on the floor before disappearing and  
leaving a gray stain on the black stone. Snape collapsed onto the  
floor with his face in his hands. "Damn it." He muttered.

Several Years Before

"Where is he!" The blonde woman whispered, fear cracking her voice.

A girl of maybe ten sat beside her, holding onto the woman. Instead of

seeking comfort, as any child her age could be expected to do, she was  
giving it. She stroked the woman hair and whispered softly into her  
ear.

There was a knock on the door. The woman jumped and started shaking  
harder. The person knocked again and called out, "Beatrice? Beatrice!

Are you there? It's me! Severus! Open up!"

She got up unsteadily and put her eye to the peephole. She cleared her

throat before saying, "What was my first child's name?"

The was a pause before the voice said sadly from the other side, "It  
didn't have one."

She opened the door and in strode a tall man with a hooked nose and

long shiny hair. He pulled her into a hug and said softly into her

ear. "Oh Beatrice, I was so afraid that-"

He stopped when he saw the girl. He grinned at her, "You been helping  
your mom Kel?"

She smiled, "Of course Daddy!"

He motioned for her and she ran to hug him too. They stood that way  
for a while before he said, "You have to leave now. We don't have much  
time."

Beatrice nodded but the girl pulled back, "Leave? We can't leave!  
Where are we going?"

He leaned down to her height and stroked her hair; "You and your mother are going to America. You will be safe there."

"America! But Daddy, that's so far away. When will I see you again?"

"Soon". He promised, "Soon".

"Can I say good-bye to Draco before we go?"

"No Kel. I'm sorry. There isn't enough time."

He saw the tears in her eyes that she was so desperately trying to

hide. She was his daughter through and through, not one to show any

weakness.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on dear." Beatrice called holding out a cloak to her.

"Bye Daddy". Keladry said before running to her mother's arms.

That was the last time he had seen the two women he had ever loved.

He said now and thought about his options? Well, first, how did he

know that it really was Keladry? Draco could have just seen another  
student who looked like her. In that case, he should just let the  
matter drop. But if it was Kel… He stood up and took a deep breath. He  
was going to have to find her. He muttered a charm that up righted the

table and all the vials settled on it. Even the gray stain disappeared

from the floor and power went back into the box. He grabbed a lantern  
and headed out into the maze of corridors.

VVV

Maggie woke up early the next morning. She was half hanging out of her  
bed and the only thing keeping her from crashing to the ground was her  
arm looped around the poster at the end. Sadly when she woke, she let  
go. She rubbed her sore forehead as she stood up. She muttered random  
curses as she dressed.

She put on a hoodie, supporting the Irish Quidditch team, and a pair

of comfortably worn blue jeans. She tripped over a worn copy of Prince  
of Tennis vol. 7. It just happened to be open to her favorite picture

(the one of Eiji Kikumaru yawning in his flannel pajamas. :D I love

Eiji!). She smiled and threw it back onto her bed.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes but it didn't seem to do much  
good because right after she opened the door she tripped over the  
sleeping form of Rupert, falling once again, and hitting her forehead  
on the floor. He awoke with a startled yelp as her leg hit his lower  
back and her toe rammed into his ribs.

"Bloody hell." He moaned.

"Bloody hell yourself." She said rather grumpily, "What are you doing

and why are you sleeping there?"

"I was sleeping as you can tell. At least I was until you so kindly  
woke me up. " She rolled her eyes and he continued, "As for the reason  
I was sleeping here… who knows, I don't remember. I think the real question

is, what are you doing up at such an ungodly hour?"

"Nothing". She said blushing, "I- I couldn't sleep".

"You're lying." He said matter-of-factly. You blush when you lie."

"How would you know that?" She said indignantly. He'd barely known her  
for a week and already picked up her mannerisms?

He grinned, "You're trying to change the subject. It must be bad. What  
are you doing?"

She sighed. Unlike the redhead of this world, Rupert was annoyingly

intelligent.

She resigned herself to the fact that no wool would be pulled over his  
eyes so she simply told him. "Ron and Harry were going to get the  
invisibility cloak and give me a tour of the castle."

Rupert's eyes widened and a mischievous look came into them. "I'm

coming with you."

"We can't all fit." Maggie reasoned defensively.

"You're small." He said, "We'll fit." She stuck her tongue out at him  
but he laughed, "Besides, I'm not quite sure I trust an innocent girl  
like you wandering around a castle with two teenage boys".

She punched him in the arm. "Oh shut up. Like you're any better. If

you're so set on going then help me up. They should be here any

minute."

He did and they went to look out the door for Hogwarts troublesome duo.

Maggie's forehead again hit something large and solid except it wasn't

the floor this time. She staggered backwards and Rupert caught her.  
She was mumbling something that sounded like, "Third time. Bloody

third time this morning!", but he wasn't listening. He was looking at  
the two figures in the doorway, and grinning.

"Oy, Ickle Ronnie-kins!" One of them laughed, "What are you doing here?"

"With a girl!" The other one added.

Maggie looked up for the first time and gasped. What were the odds?  
She wondered vaguely what Fred and George were doing at Hogwarts but a  
bigger though ruled her mind. Two teenage girls, two mischievous  
twins, and a CD… this was going to be fun!

Rebecca's PoV

I sat up slowly and uncurled. "What was going on today? Hmmm.  
Yesterday what was it Maggie said? Oh yes, the tour that Harry and Ron  
planned to take us on". So I got up and proceeded to do all my normal  
morning stuff. As I left my lovely room, I was nearly run over by Tom.  
"Whoa, hey wait! What's up?"

"I'm hungry." He said defensively.

I laughed in response. "Then by all means let us proceed to the  
kitchen. I had no idea it was so urgent."

We were defiantly not ready for the site in the kitchen. "Fred! George!"

They turned toward us. "Who are you?" the one on the left said.

"Is that Malfoy?" the other exclaimed.

"No, " Maggie said, "That's what I was just about to tell you. This,"  
she indicated Rupert", is not your brother. And that, is not Malfoy.  
Their names are Rupert Grint and Tom Felton." The twins blinked in  
unison. "Ron and Harry will explain when they get here." Maggie  
continued.

Suddenly there was a large crash in the general area of the bathroom.  
We heard voices. "What the- Where are we?" said one.

"Dunno, but we certainly are not on set anymore. My head hurts. I don't remember this place."

"Good point. Shall we make our exit?"

"Lets." The bathroom door opened to reveal…

More Weaselys! I turned toward Fred and George. They had their mouths  
in prim position to catch flies.

"Who-"

"-are-"

"-They!" the twins repeated in unison. They sure were blinking a lot  
today, weren't they?


	9. Give It Up For Fred and George

Chapter 9: Give It Up For Fred And George

After Maggie, Becca, Tom, and Rupert had explained everything it didn't take them long to bring out Harry and the Potters

1 2 3 4 . . .

So what's your deal

Are you a prankster?

Or are you just looking for some skiving snackboxes

To get you out of class?

There's puking pastules

And nosebleed nougats

Fever fudge

And fainting fancies

Whatever you need they've got it

At Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Oh give it up for Fred and George

Oh give it up for Fred and George

Oh

Well I don't think the MHRA

Would let these two kids get away

With these efficacy studies in the Gryffindor common room,

But the fainting fancies

Need dosing studies

And we've got all these 1st years here

So lets try the antidote

Oh give it up for Fred and George

Oh give it up for Fred and George

Skin-a-mar-ink-a-doo

Give it up for Fred and George

Oh give it up for Fred and George

C'mon c'mon c'mon oh

Oh give it up for Fred and George

They're legends in the making

Legends in our minds

Legends in our hearts

Do you remember the portable swamp and how it stayed behind

Like a testament to their times

Spent here

Ron and Harry walked in during the third playing. Ron turned from pink to white to gray to green in a matter of seconds as he saw the four identical boys dosie-doe-ing around the furniture.

"Bloody hell." he moaned, "Not more of 'em! What are you doin here?"

"Now Ronnie-kins!" George chided, "be nice to your new brothers. Meet James and Oliver."

"Not them." Ron groaned. "you. I know why they're here, the same as I others I expect."

"Ooh! A bright one!" James said quietly.

Ron pretended he hadn't heard and continued, "But why are you here?"

"We've used this room since we found it half way through 1st year. It was our lab and storage space. Now Dumbledore lets us use it in exchange for… favors, when he needs them. The real question is, what are you doing here?"

"Ron and I were coming to give Becca and Maggie a tour of the castle." Harry put in before Ron could answer.

Fred turned to George, meaningfully, who turned to Oliver who turned to James. Ron turned his signature marron color. "It's not like that you bloody prig."

"Ron! Language!" Fred mock scolded, "You're in front of ladies."

"Actually," Rupert said before the conversation could get more off track. "I was hoping that I could come too."

"And me!" added Tom.

"Oy!" James put in, "Don't forget about us."

Harry frowned, "I don't' think we can all fit under the cloak."

"No problem." Fred insisted, "I know just the thing." He took his wand and tapped Becca lightly on top of the head.

The others gasped as she slowly disappeared. No, not disapeare, she just became the same exact color of the floral print couch she was sitting on.

"Where'd you learn that?" Ron asked looking up at his brother.

"Moody taught us. It comes in handy a lot."

"Bloody brilliant." Rupert breathed.


	10. Fainting Fancies

Chapter 10: Fainting Fancies

"And there's the entrance to the Slytherin rooms." Ron hissed, his distaste at being in the dungeons showing all over his face.

"Becca." Maggie whispered to her friend, "I bet we can guess the password."

The two of them waited until what they could see of the group had headed on down the corridor.

"Is it mentioned in the sixth book?"

"I don't think so. In the second it was pureblood. What could they have changed it to?"

"Um… evil something?"

Becca sighed. "Maggie, you're impossible."

They heard footsteps coming toward them and immediately quieted.

Maggie could just imagine Becca's face as Draco Malfoy rounded the corner. He was close enough that, had Becca wanted to reveal herself, she could have petted his sleek blonde hair. She made a little whimper and Malfoy stopped. Maggie jabbed her in the ribs and Becca mouthed, "I'm sorry." but of course no one could see it.

"Who's there?" Malfoy asked turning around. "Show yourself."

They all jumped when Snape came out through the blank wall that was the entrance to Slytherin house.

"Professor." Malfoy said. "You surprised me."

Snape grunted.

"Are you alright sir?"

Snape looked around and shook his head. "Come with me Malfoy. I have some things to ask you."

Malfoy nodded, slightly confused, but followed along. Of course Maggie and Becca did too. They followed them all the way to Snape's office. They were about to follow the two inside but the door was shut just inches from Becca's nose.

"Owwie." She muttered to herself.

Maggie got down and peered under the door crack. If they were both very quiet they could hear what was said.

There was a bright flash of green light and Malfoy gasped. "I… I remember."

"Yes boy." Snape said testily, "I took off the memory charm. Now, I need you once again tell me what you saw that night."

"Well," he started, "I was walking back from… from supper and I heard a noise. I followed it and I saw her. It was amazing. I haven't seen her in years and she was so different, but I know it couldn't be anyone else."

"Mr. Malfoy…"

"Sorry sir. Well, I called out her name and she looked at me. At first she was scared and then she was happy and then scared again, I could see it in her eyes. Then she started to run."

"Run Draco?"

"Yes. She started running. I ran after her and that's when I found you."

"You do know I never saw her Malfoy."

"But she was there sir. I know it was her. You might not believe me but, sir, I know she's alive."

"Of course I know she's alive."

There was a moment's pause and then a sound of breaking glass.

"Draco!" Snape's voice was full of surprise and shock.

"She's alive and you never told me! She's bloody alive! Do you know what I've gone though because of this! That horrid Parkinson girl! The morons who follow me around! Did you know-"

They would have continued to listen but above them they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

The looked up into the kind face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Madeline. Rebecca." he said. With shock they noticed that they were no longer illusioned. "It's not polite to listen at door cracks."

They hastily stood up. It was Maggie that spoke first. "Sir… we were just… how did you…"

"Not here. Come with me. That is, if you have quite finished encroaching on Professor Snape's and Mr. Malfoy's privacy."

Both girls nodded and followed him. The looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. It was a while before he stopped. They were in front of a large statue of a gryphon.

"Fainting Fancies." Dumbledore said clearly looking back at the girls, smiling as the statue moved, revealing a spiral staircase. "I find them quite useful when I get visits from angry parents and Professor Snape at times even."

They followed him up the stairs and gasped. Dumbledore's office was exactly like they'd imagined it. It was a sort of mix between the library from Beauty and the Beast and a museum storeroom.

Dumbledore sat down at his desk and started writing something. They waited a few moments for him to finish but when he didn't they started to wander around the room.

Becca went straight for the books, running her finger along the faded golden spines. She was in full exited geek book lover mode. At this point she rather resembled Hermione

Maggie started looking at a shelf full of what looked like jewels carved into various shapes. She was about to pick up a large plain black stone when he spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." She quickly drew back her fingers and looked at him. "Please. Sit."

He gestured them to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Becca had pulled an enormous book off the shelf and was collapsed on the floor with it in her lap. Maggie had to go over and pull Becca out of the book (which wasn't an easy task) and into the chair.

Once they were both seated and looking significantly uncomfortable Dumbledore started speaking. "Well, it seems the two of you are not quite where you belong." They said nothing. "Would you mind telling me how this came to be?"

They waited a moment and then began. Telling them about the music and smacking heads. They told him about Tom, Rupert, James, and Oliver and weren't entirely surprised when he said he knew about them as well.

"I'm sure by now, after your escapades at door cracks, that you know you have doubles in this world."

They nodded.

"The boys are obvious. You, Madeline, have an uncanny resemblance to Lavender Brown. Though I would say it appears you have much more sense than she does." Maggie smiled and took it as a great compliment, especially from Dumbledore. "And you, Rebecca, are rather more complicated. Keladry is presumed dead and there is only a handful of people who knew about her when she was presumed alive."

"What happened?" Becca asked leaning forward in her chair. This was interesting

"Professor Snape and his mistress, Beatrice had only one daughter, Keladry. She was known to the brave as her namesake, the legendary Keladry of Mindelan. About six, maybe seven years ago there was some conflict between Severus and the other death eaters. They didn't like the idea of him denying the dark lord. They found out about Beatrice and her daughter and planned to have them both killed. Of course Severus found out. He had their deaths faked and sent them to America."

"What does Draco have to do with it? Why is he so upset about it?"

"He was one of Keladry's only friends, as she was to him. They grew up together and were inseparable. Now, you will understand Rebecca, this could put you into a great deal of danger."

"Hmm yes. I could see that. Death Eaters and mistaken identity and all that. I'm presuming this is not the time to do the happy dance."

"Very true. And no shouting Happy! Happy! Joy! Joy! Either."

"How do you know about that?" Becca gasped then thought about it. "I really don't want to know do I?"

"Not really my dear. We will have to start working on how to get you back into your own world. Now I-"

"We can't go back!" Maggie said standing up. "We've only just gotten here. We haven't done anything we wanted to do yet and we haven't seen anything. We've been stuffed up in the Room of Requirement!"

"No. You can't go just yet."

Relieved she sat back down.

"I haven't figured out how to do it yet. But eventually, yes, you must go back. Until then, I think I know of a way to keep you two out of… well, present troubles. I'm sure you know that this year is not exactly a safe one at Hogwarts"

"What are you talking about?"

Dumbledore rummaged around in his desk for a moment before pulling out a wood and glass box. "Do you know what this is?" He asked.

"It's a time turner," said Maggie, "my sister got me a replica of one last Christmas."

"But I thought all the time turners were destroyed last year." Becca mused.

"Almost all of them." Dumbledore corrected, smiling. "A headmaster always has a backup. I even carry around an extra pair of socks on occasion."

"What do you want us to do with this?"

"You have to get the boys and get out of this year. It's not safe for you. Go back, spend some time in the years before Voldemort's return. When I find a way to send you home, I'll come and get you."

They nodded, "Thank you Professor. Thank you."

He smiled. "Good luck girls."

They got up and were about to leave when he said. "Your music will cause quite a stir. Oh, and Rebecca. Go ahead and take that book. I don't need it anymore. It would only sit there and gather dust."

Becca grinned happily and thought of the Happy Happy Joy Joy! Comment and shivered. Old guy knew everything.


	11. Midnight Ride

Dedicated from Becca to Superman(you'll soon find out why.)

Visiting first year was fun. It was not quite as dark as sixth year

had been. It had been hard for all of them, (Tom, Rupert, Becca,

Maggie, James and Oliver) at first, to not yell out at them. "THIS IS

WHAT'S GOING ON! OPEN YOUR EYES!" They had seen movies and read

books, (In Becca's case read way too much fanfiction on the subject.

She was a bit obsessed.) Time travel was dangerous and messing with it

could be disastrous. The six had made quick friends with Harry, Ron,

and Hermione. Maggie and Becca laughed at the boys bowl cuts and how

small they seemed to be now, or was it then. Hmm anywho! They had

gotten younger as well, which was quite odd. It was unsettling being

eleven again so they did not stay long.

It was Tom's idea to go to third year. It was the closest to any of

their real ages that they were allowed to get so they agreed. They

made friends once again with the three. It often crossed their minds

that they should have remembered them from the time they'd spent

together in the past but it was always a new introduction and a

retelling of the same story every time. They guessed that since they

were not off the same dimension the ordinary rules did not apply.

Becca started theorizing about altering dimensions and realities. The

others just stared at her and proceeded to go about what they had been

doing, which really was not much of anything.

The reason we've skipped much of what went on is simple: it has no

real tie to the story. And honestly, it's kinda boring. Who wants to

hear introductions a couple million times? You see, nothing really

caught up with the six until they had just started to settle into life

at the castle once more. It began on a dark and stormy night…. Well,

not really, but it was night.

They realized that it was completely impossible to fit eight people

under the invisibility cloak. They were all nervous as they kept to

the shadows. Harry took the lead with the Marauders Map, pushing them

into broom closets or empty classrooms when something started to head

their way. It took them quite a long time to get out but after an

hour, they were finally all, out on the Quidditch Pitch to be exact.

"Now," Harry said", put your hand over your broom and say up.

"UP!" chimed in the other eight. Ron's and Hermione's went up exactly

on cue. It took the others a few more tries but eventually they all

had it.

Flying lessons went incredibly well. No one lost control or flew into buildings.

Maggie loved it. Whenever she'd read the books and it talked about

Harry and the joy he got from flying she had always wanted to try it.

She closed her eyes as she glided slowly around the stands.

"You're a natural," a voice said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she turned to see Harry flying in the vicinity of her elbow.

"You're a natural. Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"Yeah, back home, magic, at least like this, isn't real."

"Wow, so it's all muggles?"

"Yeah".

"Sounds horrible."

The corners of her mouth twitched up, "It can be but you know, magic

doesn't make everything better".

"I suppose. I don't think you're a muggle though."

"What do you mean? I can't have any magic!"

"Maybe it changed, when you came here. Like you had it before but

because you were in that dimension it never worked."

"I don't know. I suppose it's possible."

"Come with me."

"Right now? What about the others?"

She looked down at her friends. Ron was teaching them the basics of

Quidditch, James and Oliver were whacking each other with the bludger

bats, and Hermione and Becca were trapped in a conversation about

books. Maggie mused about how scary alike those two were.

"They'll be fine. We won't be gone long enough for them to miss us.

You keep talking about how you want to get out the castle. Well,

you're out. Why don't we explore?"

She grinned. "Why not?"

Rebecca's PoV

My talks with Hermione were always interesting. She apparently not

only read copious amounts of wizard books but quite a few so-called

muggle novels as well. Of course, every time we switched times she was

endlessly fascinated by the fact that Harry had a book series based on

him. However, such happy conversations cannot last forever. I looked

up and then groaned. Maggie was off again. This time however it was

not her favorite, Ron or Rupert, who she was missing with. It was

Harry Potter himself! I grinned. The two of us were eternal fangirls,

although not the creepy, stalky (is that even a word?) kind.

I decided not to point out the fact she was missing as Rupert had

started to well act a bit protective. Of course, I guess it was hard

for guys not too, when a girl absolutely adored them. I grinned a bit.

Getting to know all these 'movie star' guys was interesting. They were

nice but the crushes she'd had on them had disappeared. Sure they were

cute and all but I simply was not interested. Maggie would go a bit

crazy if she heard this but it was the truth.

I guess we have to save the world first before we get to go home. I

missed home and my boyfriend. Did I mention him before? I guess not.

He shall hereafter be referred to as Superman. Grin bit silly of me I

know. Anyway, for those of you who are rather tired of this

introspection I shall… BANG! A rather large noise erupted from the

direction of the castle. I looked up. Full moon. Where were Harry and

Maggie?


End file.
